Mom
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: When faced with a hard decision Adam flees to the only person that truly understands him


**So I hope this is up to the right standards of certain writers who have been complaining (rightfully so) about the lack of decent stories recently. Hopefully this will stop them from threatening death to anyone for little while**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything in this story**

* * *

><p>Adam smiled to himself. He was sitting at his mom's kitchen table, listening to her hum softly as she made dinner. This was the one place that he felt properly safe and at home. He supposed it stemmed from so many years of it only being him and his mom. Years of sitting right here and seeking advice. Years of sitting here and confessing secrets. Years of his mom sacrificing so much for him and yet still always being there for him when he needed her. That was probably why he was sitting here now. Although he had never neglected her ever, since he had made it in the WWE he certainly wasn't around as much as he had used to be. Despite this Adam made sure to call her at least once a week and most of the time more than that. He never missed her birthday or Mother's Day and always tried to make it home as much as he could. When he showed up out of the blue though he had the feeling that she knew that something was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Judy Copeland had thought that she had seen every emotion cross her sons face. From fear to heartbreak to the utter devotion, adoration and love that she saw every time he looked at her she had seen it all. And now, at 37 she was seeing one that she had thought she would never see. Her baby had a cross between utter terror and total uncertainty flashing across his face. Walking up behind him she placed her hands gently on his shoulders.<p>

"What's wrong baby?" she asked softly leaning down to place a soft kiss on the top of his head. Adam leant back into her embrace unconsciously and sighed.

"I did something really stupid," he said softly letting his hair fall forward to cover his face. Judy let go and sat in front of him.

"What did you do?" she asked tucking his hair behind his ears lovingly. Her son didn't answer her. "Baby?"

"He wants me to move in with him," he admitted. "And when he asked I didn't say anything and just ran out of there." Judy smiled brightly. It made sense now. Her son had never been in a serious relationship where he didn't end up being hurt. It wasn't his fault, he was simply too sweet and loving to hurt anyone. This on top of the fact that when he truly loved someone he would throw his whole heart into it. She remembered there being a couple of moments back in high-school when she had been sure that he would end up with Jay. Adam had gushed about him for months and months and eventually she had just straight out asked him if he had a crush. He had finally confessed that he did, and that he was gay whilst staring directly at the floor. Judy had simply dragged him in for a firm hug that he had eagerly returned. Thinking back on it she had already decided that she was forever grateful that he had gotten over that crush, not that she had anything against his best friend of course. The simple fact was that although she loved Jason like another son if they had ended up together it would have destroyed their friendship. And Adam needed him, Jay being his rock so many times when she wasn't physically able to be there.

"I know you love him," she said now taking Adams hand in hers. "Does he love you?" Adam nodded emphatically.

"So much," he told her. "He treats me like I'm his world, his everything."

"And the problem is…?" she prompted gently. Adam chewed his bottom lip a little.

"What if this turns out the same as…" he trailed off staring at the table again. Judy forced her fury down. She had never been a violent woman but when Adam had turned up at her door in the middle of the night last year she had been very close to hunting down the man that had hurt him so badly. She squeezed his hand softly and waited for him to look at her.

"Baby sometimes you just have to take a chance," she said gently. "You just have to ask yourself if he's worth it or not." Adam thought for barely a second before he nodded.

"He's worth it," he said firmly. "Absolutely." Judy smiled at him.

"Then tell him," she said letting go of his hand and rising. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>Adam smiled to himself as he walked outside and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. As usual his mother had managed to solve all his problems with just a conversation. He dialled the number that he wanted and waited for the call to be picked up.<p>

"Adds?" came the frantic answer.

"I'm fine," he promised. "And the answer is yes." He could almost picture the look of confusion on his lovers face before the sharp intake of breath told him he had been understood.

"Are you sure?" he was asked. "Cause if you're not…"

"I'm sure," he interrupted. "Definitely sure. I just…I just had to talk to someone." He smiled and let himself get lost in the voice on the other end. As he hung up a little later he reminded himself that he was really going to have to drag his lover up to meet his mom. The two most important people in his life needed to know each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have come to the conclusion that I am a total Edge fangirl. No matter how I try to make someone else centric it never seems to work…something to work on I guess. Anyway let me know how I did with this one<strong>


End file.
